


This Surprise Sucks

by Ashyboymarvel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyboymarvel/pseuds/Ashyboymarvel
Summary: Roman and Virgil have been dating for two years with out any sexy time. One lazy day Roman wakes up from his couch nap to a surprise.





	This Surprise Sucks

I'm not going to lie this was new for me. Hard to believe when I'm the embodiment of romance and passion. Don't get me wrong I've gotten hot and heavy before. Deep kisses, hands pressing, bodies flush together but clothing on. Maybe a pair of jackets being shed but nothing more. He usually stops us, and that's perfectly fine. I love him. Not for his body or the possible sex but because I care for him.  
My boyfriend of 2 years is anxious. He is literally anxiety. Regular everyday tasks can be a major problem for him. Most people ask how I can be with someone like him. They don't understand, mostly because I am the exact opposite of him in the sense of confidence. What they don't see is him and I together. He pushes me to be great and I lift him up when he is low. It sounds cliché, although I still believe we are simply meant to be.  
I adore him with all my heart!  
Now back to what's going on. He and I have been together for 2 years. Nothing more then second base for us. So imagine my surprise when I wake up to the hottest, wettest, softest feeling wrapped around my swollen cock. We were napping, couch cuddling. It was our lazy day, PJs and cheesy movies. After the first movie we kind of zonked out in each other's arms. The throbbing ache of my manhood roused me from my warm comfortable sleep. When I first came too I just thought I had a regular boner from spooning him.  
Boy was I wrong and I'm not even upset about it. This is a nice wake up call, welcome even. Just confusing. The slow suction of his mouth, full plump lips fat and wet from the actions being performed. The loud gasp when my brain finally connects gives him pause. My heavy member trapped in his supple mouth. Dark purple eyes casting up to me through thick lashes. The vain running the length of my shaft pulsed against his flattened tongue. The twitch seemed to encourage him because those pretty eyes fell shut with fluttering lids. Perfect lashes fanning over his sculpted cheekbones, the tight suction suddenly sharpening his feature. Profanity slips from my lips like a prayer followed by a pleading groan of his name.  
I had no idea what to do with my hands. For fear of breaking this spell I was under, I didn't want to disturb him with my touch. Instead I settled on gasping at the forgotten blanket. This got me an approving him. Little stars sparked in my eyes at that. A whimpering plead of his name was choked as he engulfed my length down to the root. The gulping motion and tight press of his throat was blissful torture. Not even a gag when I accidentally bucked up. He only sucked harder, placing a firm hand over my exposed hip. Those half lidded eyes teasing fervently. It felt like an eternity being trapped in that deep heat. The unexpected loss of said heat caused a guttural moan. Another aborted thrust of my hips met nothing. The cool air was fizzing. By now my breath was labored, huffing with lusty desire. Our eyes meet, his lips pursed over just the barest tip of my cock. His tongue prodding at my slit. Those painted nails looked so goddamn good with his elegant fingers curled around my dick. The slow slide up then back down was shadowed by the playful smirk. Once again his beautiful lips stretched down over the head of my cock. Slippery digits gliding along my shaft which jumped excitedly at the new sensation. The extra skin bunching just below my tortured head where it usually covered. The warmth building up felt like a welcoming press of frustrated relief. I was torn between wanting this to last forever and my need to release into the back of his throat. Another string of profanity sputtered from my lips as his dexterous grip twisted with an upward jerk. The skin of my balls felt tight, almost as tight as his mouth. I painted out a plea of deliverance, he fucking moaned. Halfway down my cock his saliva slick fingers squeezed. My mind was lost.  
I begged for him to pull off, as much as I would love to see my seed on that talented tongue of his, I was also sure he wouldn't appreciate it.  
Lord was I wrong! The next feeling that ripped for me was his quickened hand jerks and his mouth swallowing more of my cock then before. The trembling motion of his tongue was it for me. Stars burst in my vision, bright white and blinding. A floundering cry cracked my voice while I called out his name. Built up pressure was milked mercilessly from my loans. Hot and thick melting down his waiting throat. An over stimulated jerk of my cock made me whine desperately. With a final gulp he pulled free with a lewd pop.  
The couch sank around me while he crawled up next to me. I shifted to fix my PJs back into place and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His head resting on my shoulder and our legs tangled easily. I captured his with my once useless hands. He gently protest as I leaned in for a kiss, it was silenced easily. Swiping my tongue into his mouth to taste the bittersweet spunk that had painted the wet cavern just moments before. He whined softly shifted his hips into my thigh. The hard press of his cock inspiring me.  
"Let me return the favor my creepy little cookie."  
I purred, shifted down his body. He didn't try to stop me, but he gave flustered exclamations for the pet name. Later when we settled back into the couch again blanket tucked around our pliant bodies the whisper of love and sweet names were whispered into his ear as we dozed off again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best bro!! I hope he has a better day....have some homos buddy!!!  
Batprince!!


End file.
